our_binding_endfandomcom-20200213-history
II - Stumbling by the Ravine
1. Riptide Kurt Glazkov fears the worst. He pleads with his mother, Grace, that being this late is entirely out of Alexei's character. Grace does her best to reassure him everything will be alright. Kurt mindlessly watches television to pass the time, thinking back on how his father once told him to avoid the TV once something had happened in town. Mace Lorraine arrives. A bitter, upset Kurt tells him that he isn't leaving. Mace complies and tells the boy they will wait for his father to come home, and in the meantime, makes Kurt a sandwich. Mace then asks Kurt a few question regarding Alexei's day. Kurt tells him that Alexei may have gone to see his old friend, 'Mike'. After touching base with an upset Grace on the phone, Mace decides to go through Alexei's phone book to find Mike, but has no luck. Kurt soon discovers it, however. Mace makes the call, leading to a uncomfortable exchange with Michael Danton, a defensive, afraid man, wishing to end the conversation. Danton claims that Alexei said he was simply going home. 2. O Man, Fly Luke wanders alone through Mace's home, glancing at the framed photos while thinking of his parent's divorce and his mother's prolonged bitterness towards Grace, Mace's current wife. Lana, Luke's estranged half-sister then arrives home, where the two meet. The half-siblings discuss education and history, which leads to Luke recalling his business teacher, Mr. Thomas; a man that Luke felt never doubted in him, but was the only teacher to inspire him to do greater. It is revealed that one of the mementos that Luke brought to Australia, was a book that reminded him of Mr. Thomas, Dr. Faustus - ''a tragedy about unprecedented desire for knowledge leading to ultimate destruction and misery. Lana soon receives a phone call from Mace telling her that Grace's son will be staying with them for a while. 3. ''Embargo of Mind Mace writes a letter addressed to Alexei, explaining he's taken Kurt to the Lorraine's. He leaves the letter on the coffee table. Mace then explains to Kurt that Mike Danton doesn't know enough to explain Alexei's vanishing, and tells him he should pack, and that they will return. Mace takes Alexei's phone-book before they leave. On the way home, Mace tells Kurt that his son will be staying at the house for a time. Kurt begins to a negative memory at the Lorraine's as they get closer. When they arrive, Kurt asks to speak to Grace, alone. He throws a tantrum on the phone, pleading with Grace to take him to his grandparents, Layton and Rebecca. She compromises with him and promises to take him anywhere he wants if Alexei is not home by the time she returns home on the 11th. Meanwhile, Luke asks Lana about the situation with Alexei, which she tries to explain the best she can. Mace retreats to his old study where he searches through old files to find a certain business card, falling asleep while he's at it. As he awakes, Lana comes in to try and reassure him everything is okay and to not forget that Luke is also here. Mace takes this very poorly, however, and lashes out against her for presuming he would neglect either Luke or Kurt. Very shortly after, Mace realizes Lana was making a solid point. He then continues searching through his old files, where he discovers a box titled 'SURREY', which he wishes to destroy due to it's haunting content. In the box, however, beneath a newspaper, is a private investigator's number. He calls his old contact, Jed Moylan in the middle of the night and tells him he has something for him. Category:Chapters